


Baldi Will Rock Your World!

by 1DeadSpeaking



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, Farting, Hacking, Multi, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex With Baldi, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Traps, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DeadSpeaking/pseuds/1DeadSpeaking
Summary: Your friend got sick one day and asked you if you could stop by his school to pick up the notebooks your friend left there. Neither did you know your life would change forever..





	Baldi Will Rock Your World!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serious workm so dontm be ruede to me ok thx. lol

You walk to your friend's school one morning,your friend has caught a cold and couldn't mutter up the strength to collect his notebooks. Seven of them you think. Unsure of what he said on the phone as his voice did sound a bit hoarse. But neverless it wont matter in 5 minutes or so because you have plans with your mom this fine afternoon. You open up the door into this nicely built school. What you see next will shock you.

A handsome charming looking skinless potato of a man stood in the middle of the hallway. His body was built as if god and the angels constructed him themselves. His noodle arms and yaoi hands were just the tip of the iceberg if you wanted to describe this god send of a man. As you kept staring at every detail this man no he's not human no human could look so hot, he noticed and asked if you needed any help. You clicked out of space and blinked a few times before taking a few steps into the building. 

"Oh hi, welcome to my school house." the man said. You smiled lightly and said "Hi im Y/N and I came here to get my friend whyvdwthjbwe's notebooks he left behind.As he told me he's to sick to get them himself." Baldi waved his hands upruptly and exclaimes that your friend left the notebooks in one of his office rooms. "Follow me and I will show you where he left them." You nodded as you followed him into the school hallways, your startede to wonder again as you stared at his legs. His tight blue skinny jeenies were grasping at any skin and muscle in his legs as you could see his noodle legged frame perfectly. He led you to a door in the corner of the building, he opened the door with a key and walked inside. For some reason you didn't find anything odd about that. After he locked the door when you walk in after him you started to get worried, as soon as you opened your mouth his lips mett your'es.

Your eyes widened with shock but you suddenly responded with the kiss as your tounges twisted and danced in each other mouthhes. To busy to see him stab you with a needle you passed out..

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making chapter 2 soon and it shall be much longer as it will be the finale.


End file.
